A snare drum is a drum fitted with snares to produce a rattling effect. A snare is any of the cords stretched across the bottom skin of a drum so that when the drum is struck, a rattling sound is made. The cords may be made of, e.g., cable, gut or wire.
A typical snare drum, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,288, includes a shell having a batter end and an oppositely disposed snare end. A batter head is attached to the batter end by a batter rim and a snare head is attached to the snare end by a snare rim. The batter rim and the snare rim are pulled toward one another by tension rods that are aligned and held in place by passing through lugs that are attached to the shell. The rims are positioned over the batter end and the snare end, so that tension rods are aligned with apertures formed in the rims. The tension rods are received through the apertures, and nuts threadingly engage tension rods pulling the rims toward one another, thereby fastening the batter head and the snare head to the batter end and the snare end, respectively. The snare rim is formed to include a snare gate having an aperture therein through which the snares can pass. A strainer is provided to apply tension to the snares or to release the amount of tension being applied thereto.
As another example, and referring to the prior art FIG. 1 from U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,258, a snare drum 10 has an upper drum head (not shown), a lower drum head 13. The upper drum head and the lower drum head 13 attach to the drum body 11 via an upper drum hoop 14 and lower drum hoop 15, respectively, and each does so by cooperatively engaging a plurality of attachment bolts P1 through PN (PN is general and arbitrary and is not shown). Attachment bolts P1 through PN screw into attachment means Q1 through QN (QN is general and arbitrary and is not shown).
As shown in FIG. 1, attachment means 21 may threadingly accepts a bolt P5 which has previously threadingly engaged a hoop opening 22. Either or each threading engagement may be replaced by a threaded nut-and-bolt system as well.
A snappy 120 with sound wires 121 is secured over the lower drum head 13, the snappy 120 having a switch side extension 125 with switch 126.